


Strike My Heart

by simonbananaao3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, Dancing in the Rain, Hot Chocolate, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, bowling, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: Bowling wasn't exactly their thing.





	Strike My Heart

It was a rainy day in the city of Brooklyn. It was unusual for a summer day, but lo and behold, rain fell from the sky like glass, prompting every person on the streets to run for cover. The streets, now empty, became a playground for Bucky, who preferred rainy days over clear blue skies. He ran out into the road and danced around like a fool. He looked up at the clouds and stuck his tongue out, catching the droplets as they fell. He quickly became soaking wet, and the shivers that ran down his spine told him he needed to change his clothes. Despite his body’s attempt to tell him to get inside, he persevered, enjoying the storm while it lasted. 

His smaller friend Steve watched from under the awning of the entrance to his apartment building. His thin arms crossed as he saw Bucky acting like a child in the middle of the street. Bucky stopped for a second to catch his breath, and he saw that Steve was not amused. 

“Come on, can’t a guy have a little fun?” Bucky asked with a smile as wide as the sky.

“You know I don’t like the rain. Gets me sick all the damn time.”

“Language,” Bucky said, walking towards Steve still soaked. 

Steve’s eye saw just how beautiful Bucky looked. He looked good all the time. All the time. There wasn’t a time when he had any sort of imperfection. His hair, soaked from the downpour, covered his forehead, making bangs that were so unusual to see on him, but it looked so good. His dopey grin made Steve want to either kiss him or attack him.

“You’re a jerk,” Steve said, trying to feign irritation.

“And you’re a punk. Come on, let’s get inside.”

Bucky dried himself off with one of the towels that he had left on the floor of his bathroom. He wasn’t exactly the neatest person alive, but Steve didn’t mind. They both dealt with each other’s shenanigans. Steve’s poor health kept Bucky busy during his free time and Steve drew the most beautiful pictures of Bucky, which kept smiles on both of their faces for hours. 

Steve often wondered why Bucky would fall for someone like him. Bucky told him every day how much he loved him. He said that he loved the way that he held himself, small but fierce. He loved his cherry red lips, brushed with bite marks (both of them were at fault for those). He said he loved how he could hold Steve close to him and feel his heart beat against him. He said all of these things, yet he still felt insecure about himself. 

Bucky began to prepare hot chocolate for the both of them, humming a tune under his breath. Steve walked in behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s body, his head leaning on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky chuckled at the sudden presence of his boyfriend. 

“Just thought I’d make something to warm us up,” Bucky said. 

“You treat me too well,” Steve said softly. 

“I wish I could treat you better,” Bucky said, adding whipped cream to the now finished cups of hot chocolate. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asks, a confused tone in his voice.

“You deserve so much more. I just wish I could take you out to dinner and kiss you whenever and tell everyone how much I adore you.”  
“You do so much for me, Bucky. I’ve never had someone treat me the way you do.”

“I know, but,” Bucky paused for a second, unraveling himself from Steve’s grasp, “I just want to tell the whole world how much I love you. I don’t want to have to worry about people seeing us together. I want to kiss you in the rain or at the carnival or anywhere. I just don't want to hide it anymore.”

“I know. I want that too,” Steve said, looking down, “but people just don’t think the way we do, Bucky.”

Bucky was facing Steve now, their faces only inches apart. Bucky, being almost a foot taller than Steve, rested his forehead on Steve’s. 

“I just want the best for you, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“I know,” Steve responded, taking Bucky’s hand. They were silent for a moment. They stayed that way, close to each other. Bucky ended the moment by kissing Steve on the forehead.

“Your hot chocolate’s gettin’ cold,” he said, taking a cup and giving it to Steve. Steve smiled and took a sip. His entire body warmed up with just one taste of the sweet elixir. He didn’t know how he did it, but he could drink Bucky’s hot chocolate for days. 

They sat together at their dining table. It was a small black table, the perfect size for just the two of them. It was right by the window, and on rainy days like these, drinking hot chocolate and watching the rain fall was the perfect way to spend the day. 

Bucky, however, had a better idea. 

“How about you and me try something new?” Bucky said with a grin. Steve blushed.

“I don’t know, I don’t think you would be able to fit, I’m a small guy,” Steve said. Bucky turned red.

“What? No, no not that! I was thinking something we could do together that would involve us going out.”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going.”

“I was thinking we could go bowling.”

“Bowling?” Steve said, almost in disbelief.

“Yeah, I think it’d be fun. I’ve never done it so it would be cool to learn.”

“You realize I wouldn’t be able to throw a ball down the lane, let alone even hold it for more than ten seconds,” Steve said.

“They have lighter balls, if you can lift yourself out of bed in the morning, you can lift a bowling ball,” Bucky said with a sense of encouragement.

“Yeah, I guess. We could try it,” Steve said, giving in. 

“Great! The lanes aren't that far from here. We can head on down whenever you’re ready.”

“Just let me finish my hot chocolate at least,” Steve said.

-

Shell Lanes wasn’t crowded. In fact, it was almost empty. Steve was convinced that the place was closed, but the door opened at the push and the smell of bowling alley food and worn shoes came at them in waves. They didn’t know much about bowling, but they knew they needed special shoes for it. Bucky walked up to the counter and asked for two pairs of shoes, one size ten and the other, seven. Once they were all prepped and ready, they made their way to an empty lane. It wasn’t that hard to find one considering that the place was basically empty. 

“How do we choose which balls we want?” Steve asked.

“I think it’s just whatever we want.”

Both of them walked up the the rack where the bowling balls were kept. Bucky reached for a blue one with the number thirteen on it. 

“This one feels pretty good,” he said, slipping his fingers into the holes. Steve reached for a red one that said twelve on it. He tried to pick it up and almost dropped the ball on his toes. 

“Buck, I don’t think I can hold any of these. They’re way too heavy.”

“How about that one?” Bucky said, pointing to an aquamarine ball that had a number eight on it. Steve picked it up and surprisingly didn’t struggle to keep it in his hands.

“This one feels nice,” Steve said, cracking a smile. 

They walked back to their lane and began to play. Bucky went first. He strutted up to the lane with a smirk on his face. 

“Watch and learn, Stevie,” he said. He rolled the ball and watched it go down the lane. . . straight into the gutter. His face dropped.

“So what exactly was I supposed to learn from that?” Steve asked, cockiness in his tone. 

“That was just a bad one. I get another try though,” he said, picking up another ball. He took aim at the pins ahead of him. He moved slower this time, making sure the ball moved straight along the lane. He let go and watched as it wobbled and flew down the greased wood floor. It wasn’t a strike or a spare. No, in fact, he hit three pins. Steve applauded him, sarcastically. 

“A for effort,” Steve said through his laughs. 

“Punk.”

“Alright jerk, let’s see if I can do this,” Steve said grabbing his ball. 

“Just go real slow,” Bucky said.

“I’m not sure I want to take any of your advice,” Steve said with a grin. Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. Steve laughed as he took aim. He looked down the lane. Ten pins stood before him in perfect formation. He walked sluggishly towards them. He rolled his ball forcefully, but also delicately. He watched as it skidded down the lane, getting closer and closer to the pins. The ball struck one, two, three, five, seven, and nine pins! 

“Damn!” Steve shouted, “Almost got ‘em all.”

“You can’t win ‘em all, Stevie,” Bucky said. 

They continued bowling for a bit, both brushing off their losses and leaping for joy at their almost strikes. Bucky eventually got his head into the game, and he earned himself a spare, to which Steve openly applauded. Bucky walked up to take his turn. He grabbed both balls and looked at Steve with a grin on his face. 

“What?” Steve asked.

“It seems I have some blue balls here, I was wondering if you could take care of that for me,” Bucky said through small giggles. 

“Oh my god! You’re disgusting!” Steve said covering his face with his hands. Bucky went into a fit of laughter. 

“Nothing like a few bowling puns to make your day even better,” Bucky said. 

“Oh you are so on,” Steve said in a challenging tone.

“What do you mean?” 

“I can play the pun game.”

“Really? I never thought you were a pun type of guy,” Bucky said, crossing his arms. 

“No, I am.”

“Hit me with your best pun.” Steve pondered for a moment, trying to come up with something. 

“Are you a pin because I want to hit you with my balls,” Steve said, trying to keep a straight face. Bucky almost cried with laughter. 

“That sounds quite violent. I didn’t know you liked it rough,” Bucky said, touching Steve’s arm. Steve started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky said. 

“Just imagining what we could be doing instead of bowling right now,” Steve said. To say Bucky was surprised was an understatement. Steve never acted this dirty. 

“Sounds like we have our day planned out for us,” Bucky said.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
